


Standards

by Usiosan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eggman is PISSED, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I call him Robotnik in the fic because I like that name better, Implied/Referenced Torture, Laboratories, Protective Dr. Eggman, Protective Dr. Robotnik, Science Experiments, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, not edited at all so have fun with this draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usiosan/pseuds/Usiosan
Summary: Dr. Eggman records a very angry message to the scientists that dared to capture and experiment on Sonic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Standards

With a loud sigh, Robotnik stepped into the camera’s view and sat down at his desk. After adjusting the camera and grumbling to himself, he clasped his hands together in front of him and leaned in slightly. He seemed tense, as if he were unsure or unused to being in such a situation, but there was an undertone of something rageful and heated in the way he shifted in his chair.

“This, admittedly, is out of my character…” he said as he rubbed at his head. He seemed to look away from the camera for a few moments, as if the floor had something very interesting on it. Somewhere off to the side, someone groaned and panted harshly before falling silent again.

Robotnik sighed again and leaned back in his chair, finally looking into the camera. His mouth was pressed into a thin and grim line on his face. “… But my disgust with you fools overrides all that.” He cleared his throat. “Sonic went missing a few days ago, and while I _would_ have taken advantage of his absence to gain some leverage over his annoying friends, I couldn’t because they were scattered all over the place looking for him. _You_ horrid people knew exactly where he was the whole time, of course, because was cooped up in your _rotten_ lab.”

Robotnik’s voice took on a dangerous edge as he continued. “The hedgehog emits Chaos energy like a blasted Chaos Emerald, not that you would know that. My sentries tracked him to your location. Normally, I don’t care _what_ shenanigans the hedgehog gets himself into. I’ve dealt with him long enough to know his limits, and I know he can get out of most situations. Regrettably, that makes it difficult to actually _destroy_ him when it counts… But when I saw what you -- you _wretched, pathetic excuses for humans_ \-- had done to him... _That_ is a line that should have never been crossed.”

The doctor turned his attention to someone off-camera as they groaned again.

“Orbot!” He barked. “Get another wet towel. I can practically feel his fever from over here.”

“Whatever you’d been injecting into him for the past few days has caused him to become terribly ill,” Robotnik continued as he turned his attention back to the camera. “Oh, and let’s not forget the fact that he was severely dehydrated, delirious, and barely conscious when we finally got him out of that _thing_ you call a _lab_!”

Robotnik grabbed the camera roughly and all but stormed over to a bed that had been previously off-camera. Orbot was busy replacing a damp washcloth on Sonic’s head with a fresh one before moving aside for the doctor. The hedgehog lay shivering under the white covers of a hospital bed, his small form matted with sweat. He looked utterly exhausted, even in his unconscious state. An IV line was taped to the inside of his wrist to provide him with much-needed fluids.

“The damage you’ve done is not something I can fix with medication; his body has undergone enough stress as it is with all your god-forsaken drug testing that I don’t even know if a simple painkiller will kill him in this state!”

The doctor took the camera back to his desk and sat back down in his chair. “It might not make sense to you fools, but _I_ have standards when dealing with my enemies, even the ones that have given me headaches for years. I _don’t_ torture. I _don’t_ murder. And I most certainly do not _run life-threatening drug tests_ on my captives. As you probably already know, the lab you held him in is gone. Burned into nothing but ashes. If you so much as _look_ in Sonic’s direction again, you will join it.”


End file.
